The Dinner Party
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Narcissa isn't happy in the slightest when Bellatrix tells her about the new mission for the Dark Lord. Sparks fly in the Malfoy household! PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE READING.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise and no profits are made.**

**AN: Okay, first off I started writing fic about two years ago and it was never meant to be finished or published here however, I reread it and have changed my mind about that so here we are! It still isn't finished but I'd be VERY grateful if anybody would let me know where to take this next to finish it off. It's strongly inspired by Sue and Angela's first argument in the BBC series Outnumbered. Please let me know what you think!**

The drawing room was growing gradually darker as twilight threatened the late afternoon sun. Bellatrix had been asked, or rather ordered, earlier that day by the Dark Lord to go on a month long mission for him somewhere on the French boarder with Germany. Normally, this would not have been a problem but Narcissa had been through a hard time of late; Lucius had been investigated at work for fear of leaking information to the Dark Side and the manor had been ransacked by Aurors on more than one occasion. Naturally Cissa wanted to keep her family close; Bellatrix especially. Bella chewed on her lip, thinking. The youngest sister would have to find out sooner or later about the mission so, with a final nod of self-agreement, she decided tonight would be the night.

Narcissa was brushing her formal robes down before getting ready to enter the dining room where her guests were already sat, patiently waiting for dinner.

"Cissy," started Bellatrix, "You should know…"

"What?" Narcissa asked finishing fixing herself.

Bellatrix knew too well her sister wouldn't like this. Best, she thought, to get it over quickly.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to go on a mission to France for a month," she said in one breath, rather too fast.

Narcissa blinked with her mouth slightly agape.

"And I said I would go," Bellatrix finished promptly, leaving the kitchen. Narcissa didn't follow.

Bellatrix entered the dining room to see Tatty the ancient house-elf finishing serving food and rush to get a bottle of wine from the sideboard. There was a long table filled with guests, mostly Death Eaters, who all sat with large platefuls of scrumptious food and empty glasses as Bellatrix sat down beside Rodolphus just before Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

"Bella, could I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" she seemed irritable and her voice was straining with the effort of keeping it calm.

Bellatrix snatched the bottle of wine from Tatty's shaking hands and started pouring some crimson coloured wine into each person's glass.

"I'm just freshening up everyone's drinks," she said, obviously covering. She had known all along Narcissa wouldn't like it. Lucius stood up.

"If you need help with something why don't I come? I'm just sitting—"

"I'd prefer Bellatrix," said Narcissa more sternly.

"Does it matter?" asked Lucius sitting back down. The room had turned quiet.

"Yes, it matters," she answered coldly.

"Yes, well like I said I'm in the middle of something right now," said Bellatrix pouring some liquid into Goyle's glass. Rodolphus stood up.

"Well, why don't I—"

"No, sit down!" said Narcissa firmly, "Because look, Bella has finished pouring drinks now and she's going to come into the kitchen and help me with the…" she hesitated for a second, "…with the sauce."

"Sauce?" asked Lucius questioningly.

"Yes, the sauce, I don't trust the elves with it," she lied, "Useless creatures," she continued with a deliberate look to her sister, "No good."

Bellatrix sat down. "Actually, I'd rather—"

"I don't believe you have a choice," said Narcissa seriously, her expression icy cold, "You can either come into the kitchen to help me with the sauce _or_ you can help me with the sauce _out here_, in front of everyone."

Silence echoed for a few extremely uncomfortable moments before Lucius cleared his throat, "Looks like you're… sauce lady," he joked to Bellatrix, desperately trying to lighten the atmosphere. Nobody laughed.

Bellatrix stood up reluctantly and streaked past Narcissa and into the empty kitchen.

"Narcissa is everything—" but she cut him off.

"Everything is under control."

…

"_Every time _you let_ everyone _down!" Narcissa screamed at her, no doubt everyone in the dining room could hear, "God knows what—"

"You are _so _judgemental!" Bellatrix shouted back.

"Because you - are - _crap_!"

"Oh, this is childish!" Bellatrix argued.

"Me? I'm not the one heading off to do the Dark Lord's bidding _again _to… I don't know… _find myself_!"

"How dare you! I am doing this on the Dark Lord's—"

"The Dark Lord's orders? Is that it?" Narcissa scathed, "The Dark Lord this! The Dark Lord that! Why don't you marry him for crying out loud?!"

Bellatrix grabbed for her wand which was tucked neatly in her robes but before she could do anything with it, the kitchen door flung open and Lucius came barging in.

"_What _is going on?" he yelled.

"_She_," said Narcissa bitterly, pointing at Bellatrix's face, "is buggering off on another mission!"

Lucius looked to Bellatrix with a dumfound expression spread over his face. Bellatrix held her hands up as if to surrender, "Not my idea. It's the Dark Lord's orders."

"But that can't happen!" he protested. Narcissa wore a smug look as if to say _I told you so._

"I thought _I _was getting that mission!" he exclaimed, looking angrily to Bellatrix. "_What_?" Narcissa was stunned as was Bellatrix, "Why the hell does nobody tell me anything?"

**Aaaaand, this is where you come in! Fingers crossed…**


End file.
